


A Little Lost Frost (Alice in Wonderland AU)

by PanAndProud123



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alice In Wonderland AU, BlackIce, Completed!!!, M/M, cheshire cat au, no part 2 sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanAndProud123/pseuds/PanAndProud123
Summary: Jack falls into the rabbit hole and lands up in Wonderland. While trying to get out, he meets Cheshire Black.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Kudos: 30





	A Little Lost Frost (Alice in Wonderland AU)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot y'all so uh have fun

Jack stumbled through the strange forest in fear. All around him were brightly colored trees out of a fantasy book, and he'd met the strangest creatures- a caterpillar about his size that smoked from a hookah, a real hippogriff, and walking, talking, suit wearing fish. Could the day get any weirder? At some point in time Jack spotted brightly colored berries that were a dark, appetizing red and shaped like hearts. He almost picked a few, but stopped. What if it make him grow smaller, like the bottle of wondrously delicious liquid, and only made him weaker than he was.

"Hello, there," a seductive British voice said in the darkness. Jack whipped around in fear.

He looked around the dense forest, trying to spot where the voice is coming from. "Who's there?" he said, sounding more fearful than commanding.

And from the darkness came a wide smile full of pearly white teeth and silver gold eyes. Out from the trees stepped a man with literal gray skin, black hair that was in a very odd style, black robes, and the same smile and eyes. "Why, it's me- Cheshire Black."

"Never heard of you before," Jack replied, trying to keep his cool. The stranger circled around him, seemingly never moving his feet but instead gliding, always looking at Jack with his wide smile.

"What's your name?" the man asked, now in front of Jack, lifting his chin up with a skinny index finger.

Jack blushed a gentle pink as he stared into Cheshire's eyes. "Jack Frost," he mumbled in response, moving his head to the left.

"Jack Frost," Cheshire said smoothly, his voice like velvet. He smirked and took Jack's cold, bony hand and bowed down to gently kiss his knuckles. For whatever reason Jack only went more red, and he mumbled something incoherent.

Jack pulled his hand away and replied, "Can you- can you help me get out of here?"

Cheshire raised an eyebrow. "Well, depends on where 'here' is. Do you mean the forest? Wonderland entirely?"

"Uh, leaving.. Wonderland would be great, actually," Jack replied.

"Then you're out of luck- I haven't the faintest idea how to get out of Wonderland," Cheshire said, smiling even more widely.

"Then why would you offer?!"

"Why not?"

Jack closed his eyes in annoyance and sighed. "Can you help me get out of the forest, then?"

Cheshire gave Jack a wider smile. The latter inwardly groaned- what now? "Follow the berries," he replied.

Jack blinked. "What? Which berries?"

Cheshire gestured to the heart-shaped berries. "Follow the berries," he replied.

"Oh, uh. Thanks."

Cheshire took hold of Jack's hand and kissed it again. "Of course, Mr. Frost," he replied, suddenly disappearing into thin air, except for his wide smile and his silver and gold eyes.


End file.
